I Scream, You Scream
|image= |season=1 |production=112B |broadcast=15 |story=Bobby Gaylor |writer= |storyboards=Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |ws |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=February 17, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Run Away Runway" }} The boys make the biggest ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz spends the day at her dad's company, trying to convince her mom that he's evil, in the same style as Candace to Linda. Episode Summary visit Isabella at the hospital, where she has just had her tonsils removed. He was wondering if Isabella would help them on their next project. But her throat still hurts. Phineas then tells some actors that the Trojan war reenactment would be postponed until further notice. Phineas tells her that she could eat the biggest ice cream in the world. This gives him an idea. Phineas tells Ferb to fetch the blueprints for a giant ice cream machine at Blueprint Heaven, while he calls the delivery guy. Ferb fetches the blueprints for the invention, where he spots Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. He gets distracted by Vanessa and gets the plans mixed up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz's prints. Phineas and Ferb go home and start building their machine. which turns out to be a space-laser-inator by Dr. Doofenshmirtz.Candace was watching them behind the fence, while Vanessa was writing things down. Candace is determined to bust Phineas and Ferb, so she called her mom while Vanessa called her mom and had to cut their cooking class short. So they left leaving the batter on the burner then there was a fire without anyone noticing. The chef was probably not to happy and had to go put out the fire. Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates the ice cream maker just as his Charlene Doofenshmirtz arrives at his building. Doofenshmirtz gets covered in ice cream. "Well this can't be right," Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb complete building the space-laser-inator and activate it, making it blast off into space. Phineas repeats what Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. Phineas realizes that the plans were for a space-laser-inator, and says that it's a good thing they didn't connect the laser. Linda comes over and offers to help Phineas and Ferb make a giant ice cream sundae for Isabella. Candace is stunned that she doesn't see the invention. Vanessa is stunned when her mom says the invention was not evil. Then she noticed Perry that Doofenshmirtz trapped him in a cage earlier. He was sitting reading magazines because he was a little early. But apparently Major Monogram woke him up early. He probably didn't know that Doofenshmirtz didn't want him there until later. Phineas and Ferb arrive at Isabella's house, where they give her the ice cream. Phineas wonders what distracted Ferb at Blueprint Heaven, which Ferb responds with "I was weak," which is shown to be caused by Vanessa's presence there. Songs Busted End Credits Second verse of Busted Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair A random spring in the ground launches Perry into the air and into his hovercraft. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 22nd episode produced. 15th episode aired, first broadcast on February 17, 2008. * Phineas says Isabella's catch phrase to her. *When Isabella was in the hospital her bow on her head was purple, not pink, possibly to match her purple pajamas. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "I Scream, You Scream," airing Sunday, Ferb-ruary 17, Allison Janney ("Juno," "The West Wing") guest stars as Charlene, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife. After Isabella has her tonsils removed, she's allowed to eat all the ice cream she wants, so Phineas and Ferb build a huge ice cream maker to deliver the biggest ice cream sundae ever. ::Meanwhile as Candace is trying to get her mom to come home from cooking class and see what the boys are up to, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter, Vanessa, is trying to bust her dad. *Goofs: When Candace first calls Linda at her cooking class, there are other students behind her. Later, when Candace and Vanessa call Linda and Charlene, the other students have disappeared. Continuity * A billboard advertising the Brick toy is erected on top of a building next to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters. *After Candace says to Phineas that she's in charge, Phineas references the episode "Rollercoaster" by saying, "Isn't it just if a satellite crashes in the-." *When Perry was in the waiting room, Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo can be heard *The morning talk show host Doofenshmirtz says is the Ryan Seacrest-esque person from the episode "Flop Starz", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." and "Chez Platypus" *This is the first episode with the song continued in the end credits. Allusions * I Scream, you scream: Comes from the old rhyme "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" * Love Actually: Thomas Sangster (voice actor for Ferb) plays Sam, who is in love with Joanna, played by Olivia Olson (voice/singing actress for Vanessa). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Tyler Mann as Carl * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Allison Janney as Charlene * French Stewart as Gaston ♦ * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Allison Janney, Loni Love, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Alyson Stoner, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Kari Wahlgren :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz